The Arranged Marriages
by HarryPotterObessed13
Summary: When hermione gets her letter she faints how will she cope having 3 kids with draco and ginny and blaise will their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

Chapter 1

"No way"

"They can't do this to us"

"Noooooooooo"

"It's not fair"

"It's got to be illegal"

"I'm afraid it's the new law every witch or wizard between the ages of 17-35 have to get married to their chosen match within 6 months and have at least three children in 5 years" Spoke Mr Weasley in a calm but scarred Manner.

"But…." Whimpered Ginny "I love Harry!".

"I'm sorry it's out of my hands."

At that moment Errol bashed into the window and dropped the letters Percy picked them up and handed them out to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred (I would never kill him off yet), George, Charlie and Himself.

Nervously Molly said "Who wants to open theirs first?)

After 5 min although it felt like 5 hours, Harry said "I will!"

Harry looked pale and said "Daphne Greengrass"

Ron opened his and said "What the f*** No flipping way Pug faced Pansy Parkinson"

Everyone was so shocked they didn't tell him off for swearing.

Fred reluctantly opened his and said "Astoria Greengrass"

"So at least we'll be brothers" Harry said with a small smile. Ginny scowled at him and was about to kick him in his weak spot before Hermione stopped her.

"Sorry Freddo but I got Angelina Johnson" George reluctantly said.

"My ex you got my ex"

"Who the f*** is Lavender Brown" Charlie shouted.

"Language"

"Sorry Mum"

"My ex she used to call me won won so I broke up with her and she still claims she loves me!" Ron cringed as he spoke those words.

"I got … Luna Lovegood" Percy exclaimed.

"I would never have put those together in a million years" Commented Ginny "She's one of my best friends Harry's year, a Ravenclaw but a bit eccentric"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh " Hermione fainted.

Everyone starred at her; Ginny picked up Hermione's letter and read.

"….Draco Malfoy"

**This is my first fanfic chapter so please comment and be honest. Soz it's short the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

Chapter 2

"So how do you like being married to me Ginny?" A mysterious man suddenly spoke as he came from the shadows.

"What the- how did you get in here and were not married yet and I'll hate it you two timing bastard" Replied Ginny.

**Blaise's POV**

"What- you dated Zabini- when why" Shouted Potter.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter we dated in Ginny's 4th year for 6 months." I smirked as he looked like he wanted to hex me into the next century.

"Until I caught him snogging Pansy in the library" Ginny the secret love of my life said through eyes full of tears.

Flashback

"If you kiss me I'll back off and let you tell Ginny that you love her and get the other slytherins to be cool with it c'mon it's just a goodbye kiss it'll mean nothing." Pansy smirked as she saw Ginny's head as she knew what would happen next.

"Ok…." I whispered not knowing where Ginny was.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips she responded and tried to slip her tongue down my throat when…

"Iiiiii no what the f*** Blaise stay away from me don't ever contact me again its over"

"Ginny wait no it isn't what it looks like I"

It was too late she had disappeared into the crowd in the hall.

Flashback ends

"And anyway I haven't even opened my letter yet it might be a mistake" snapped Ginny.

**Ginny's POV**

He broke my heart with a slut just as I was about to tell him I loved him and was ready to take our relationship to the next level, AKA 'making love', I had a lucky escape I learnt the hard way that there are no happy ever afters and settled with Harry as he loves me and treats me with respect. **I can't Marry Blaise** I won't.

**Blaise's POV**

"So why is Granger on the floor?" I asked as I finally noticed her.

"Oh she screamed then fainted when she found out she's engaged to Malfoy" Fred replied at least I think it was I don't know which is which but I will find out for Ginny's sake as I still love her with all my heart.

"Oh that's good he's been in love with her since he first saw her."

Everyone starred at me with their eyes wide open.

"Opps…"

**Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the series. My GCSE's have to come first though so it might be a while before I can post again. More Dramione soon I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to pinkcrazyness for being the first person to comment on chapter 2 thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far. Sorry for it being so long time wise and short I've had no spare time recently.**

**Chapter 3**

"You cheated on my sister then claim Malfoy loves Hermione tell me why I shouldn't kick your head in right now!" Percy spoke, as soon as he spoke those words everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open even more than Blaise blabbing Draco's secret.

**Draco's POV**

I just opened my letter and screamed the place down in joy I loved her and always have and always will and now I get to marry her and have at least 3 kids with her. Lucius had the dementors kiss yesterday mums alive as well as me and out of Azkaban because she saved Harry's life.

"Draco darling congratlions I know you've always loved her I can't wait for her to be my daughter and mother to my grandchildren!" exclaimed mother who apprated out of nowhere with a big grin on her face.

She and Blaise are the only ones who know my secret or so I thought.

**Blaise's POV**

"So how about a Christmas wedding Ginny?" I asked.

Ginny looked like she wanted to slap me but thankfully her mum spoke.

"How about the 20th of December that gives you two a couple of days by yourselves before Christmas."

"Thanks Mum." I spoke while so many people stared at me and tried to pretend it never happened.

**Draco's POV**

"Bye Mum I'm going to see my fiancé and win her heart!"

Then I apparted to the burrow and when I got there everyone was staring at Blaise and I saw Hermione passed out on the floor.

"What the hell happened to Hermione?" I shouted.

"What, whaw, what why am I on the ground and why the hell is Malfoy and Zabini here?"

"Hello love we are getting married soon." I had a massive grin on my face.

Seconds later she passed out but thankfully I caught her before she hit her head.

I lifted her up supporting her head

A few minutes later…

Hermione woke up with a blonde hair grey haired man cuddling her

Hermione's POV

"Get the hell off me ferret or I'll slap you like in year three."

"What?"

**And special thanks to my friend ****Deedeedragonwolf.**


End file.
